Kyber
by Sourlander
Summary: After the battle of Exegol the Resistance meets again on their old base and Poe can't bear looking at Finn anymore.


**A/N: **This story doesn't really contain spoilers for TRoS (a movie which I thorougly enjoyed by the way) and it tells the story of Poe's and Finn's first kiss, because, apparently, that's the sort of thing I need to do post-movie. It's just a one shot, but maybe, just maybe, I might be kissed by a clever muse again. Who knows?

**Kyber**

Rey was the first to let go. Poe could still feel her fingernails digging into his skin, could still sense her trembling breath on his neck. She'd done it. Whatever it was she'd gone through, she'd done it and in all likelihood saved all their asses at the same time.

He took a step back, his hand almost glued to Finn's neck and he literally had to force himself to drop it, but Finn's arm remained around his waist for another moment. Warm and heavy against him.

There were no words. No words to describe the relief. No words to assemble a sentence with which could have described how tired he was. And he saw that Finn felt the same. That Rey felt the same.

Rey took a deep breath and blinked to get rid of the tears in her eyes. "Finn," she said, and the hope in her voice, the fact that Finn finally dropped his arm when Rey addressed him, made Poe's heart contract painfully. He should go. He really should if he didn't want to watch this. And he didn't.

"Rey!" Finn practically jumped forward and took both of her hands into his. "Rey, I really-"

"I gotta go," Poe breathed. So this was it. This was how it ended. He should have known.

"I'll be with you in a few!" Finn said quickly, his eyes darting back to Poe. "Don't run off, General!"

Swallowing was hard.

He _was_ glad.

He should be even more so. The very fact that they had survived this, that the First Order, that Palpatine was defeated, should have made him more excited about what was to come next. But the look which Finn and Rey exchanged, made _that _impossible. And he wouldn't just wait around here while Finn and Rey went off to some secluded location to smooch. Rey held on tight to Finn's hand, and Poe remained where he was. Rooted to the spot in the midst of his friends. Of the people he'd fought with for years. Of the people who'd lost the same people he had.

Snap.

Jess.

Leia.

He turned away, when Finn started talking with Rey, gesticulating wildly. He couldn't watch that, though he knew he might have to for as long as Finn and Rey wanted to know him. Friends who fought alongside each other very quickly lost touch. He remembered his dad talking about that so often. About friends he'd lost. Not because they were dead, but simply because they weren't struggling the same struggle anymore. It happened. And maybe this was for the better.

The moment he'd seen Finn, the moment he'd embraced him, he'd been so happy. So relieved, so proud. So proud of the man who had rescued him over a year ago. The man who had risked his life and who had lost all his accomplishments because of it. The man who was so brave and smart and incredible. Really, he shouldn't be surprised a man that incredible had no interest in him, Poe. Not in that way. Finn was a far better match for Rey anyway.

Someone clapped him on the shoulder and he whirled around to see Connix standing next to him. Behind her, he spotted Calrissian and Jannah talking quietly. The first cries of joy and whoops of celebration had subsided, though nobody was ready to leave this place just yet. "What now, General?"

Poe cleared his throat and enveloped her in his arms. "Good job, Lieutenant," he said quietly, grateful to have someone to hold on to for now. Glad she returned his hug and relieved to see her smile. And she wasn't exhausted. She was ready to keep going. To keep up the fight. He dropped his arms.

"Well?" She raised her eyebrows.

"I'm no politician," he said bluntly. And he wasn't. The fight wasn't over. The Emperor's fleet may have been destroyed, but the First Order had plenty of other ships. The people of the galaxy may have risen to fight against oppression, but who could say they were willing to form a government again? Especially with the last two Republics having been such fundamental failures. The first one had made it easy for the Empire to emerge. The second one had been too lax, too willing to let the First Order take over.

"We don't need politicians, Poe," she said. "Not yet."

Poe nodded. "Guess you're right." They needed to assemble their troops. To keep fighting the First Order, and the clean-up would take years. No, he'd be busy enough. And he doubted Finn and Rey would leave him until things were resolved. He'd just have to get used to seeing them together, no matter how badly it stung. "Let's have this day, though," he said. More people had come back with them. More people still willing to fight. He'd just need to find a way to convince them to stick around. But not just yet. These people deserved time to lick their wounds and to be relieved. Even Zorii.

"General!"

Poe wasn't sure he was ready to see Finn's smile yet. The way he'd looked at Rey just now…

Poe was sick of being jealous! He'd felt like that for months now and he couldn't help himself. Finn's biggest concern was Rey. Always Rey. Talking to her. Protecting her. And it wasn't as though Poe didn't get it. Rey was beautiful, she was smart, a great fighter and, most of all, she and Finn shared a connection, which Poe could never share with Finn. He'd felt it for a while now. And he was just tired being angry about this. Tired of being the third wheel. And yet, as he watched Finn run towards him, he felt that tugging pain in his chest again. That pain he'd known once before. He'd lose Finn soon, wouldn't he? If not to the end of the war, then to Rey.

"General, I need to talk to you." Finn was still smiling and, nodding at Connix, he grabbed Poe's arm.

"What? Now?"

"Yeah, come on!" The pressure of Finn's hand on his arm increased slightly as he started pulling away from Connix, who was immediately approached by Zorii.

"What is it?" Poe asked as Finn pushed him past a couple of crates behind which Rey had set up her little workshop and library. She'd studied here for days on end. With Leia.

Leia, who was gone now. How were they supposed to keep going without her?

Poe sat down on the chair. "Where's my droid anyway?" he asked, only now remembering the astromech had been with Finn. What was he becoming? Why hadn't he asked that sooner? He half-rose from his chair, but Finn's hands landed on his shoulders and forced him to sit down again.

"He's okay. He's with Rey."

Poe scoffed. Of course he was. "You know, I'm getting the feeling-"

"She's going to Lothal."

"Lothal?" Poe repeated, raising his eyebrows and looking up at Finn. "Wh-"

"Kyber crystals," Finn said. His hands were still on Poe's shoulders. Heavy. Warm. Just right. This was all wrong. "The Jedi need kyber crystals for their lightsabers and she wants to build her own. The Jedi went to Ilum before the Purge, but that's no longer possible, and there are kyber crystals on Lothal."

"Okay, now is not exactly a good time for that. She's leaving now?" He could barely contain himself and he felt the heat rising in his face. Finn's proximity was making his heart race. "And why the heck is she taking _my _droid?!"

Finn shook his head. "Don't be mad. I'll get him back for you."

Poe swallowed hard. "You're going with her then?"

Shaking his head again, Finn let go of him and reached for the chain around his neck. The one Poe had given him for safekeeping just before they embarked on their last mission to Exegol. The one which held his mother's wedding ring.

He'd given it to Finn.

Just in case.

Poe had called it a good luck charm, but it was more than that. Of course it was. But Finn didn't know that. Finn didn't know Poe's selfish reason for wanting him to carry it. And that was why he shouldn't be hurting like this, now that Finn was giving it back to him. It dangled in front of Poe's eyes, swaying softly to and fro.

"I'll be staying here for a while for as long as we need to," Finn said, dropping the chain in Poe's outstretched hand. The residual warmth from Finn's body slowly started seeping into his own skin.

"For as long as you need to," Poe said, pursing his lips and nodding. "Fine."

"I want you to come with me when I go to Lothal and then to Tatooine. That's where Rey will be waiting."

Poe averted his gaze. He just couldn't stand that grin anymore. That smile which Finn only showed because he was talking about Rey. "Fine," he said. "Go to Lothal. Go to Tatooine. Go with Rey."

"Huh?"

Where were Rey's things anyway? Where was that box in which she kept her mysterious Jedi books? Where was her toolbox? He flinched when he heard the familiar whine of an X-Wing engine. He turned his head to the cave opening and saw an old fashioned X-Wing take flight. Rey. And his droid was going along with her. "You heard me," he muttered, finally getting back on his feet. "I'm gonna go plan the next couple of battles, since you're obviously setting out on another mission, General." He pocketed the ring and the necklace. He didn't want to put it on now.

"Poe?"

"What?"

"You don't want to come with me?"

"You want me to come with you? You're going with Rey, aren't you?"

Finn fell silent and Poe turned to look at him again. Finn was angry, the crease between his brows told Poe as much. And the lips were almost pouting. Almost. Not quite. Finn's dark eyes held his gaze and it was all he could do not to turn his back on him right there and then.

"You-"

Finn interrupted him with a simple shake of his head, still frowning at him. That radiant smile was gone. The enthusiasm and the rush of adrenaline after the battle had subsided. All that was left was that frown and the distance between them.

Taking a deep breath, Finn took a step towards him and Poe stayed rooted to the spot. Paralyzed by how quickly that frown had vanished and by the sudden warmth and softness in Finn's eyes. By Finn's hands on his hips. By Finn pulling him closer and gently pressing his lips against Poe's.

He didn't even know if his heart missed a beat or spent the two seconds in which their lips touched racing a marathon. He didn't even have the sense or the time to close his eyes, before it was all over again. Only his hands reacted when Finn tried pulling away, clasping Finn's arms. "You- not Rey?"

Finn shook his head. "Not Rey, idiot pilot."

Poe laughed. He couldn't help himself. And it hadn't been enough. That one kiss hadn't been nearly enough to make him realize what had just happened. Those words weren't enough. He pulled Finn closer again, placed his hands on his cheeks and kissed him again. His eyes fell shut this time as soon as their lips touched. The kiss was less chaste, more daring and Finn reacted quickly enough, wrapped his arms around him, pulled their bodies even closer together, making Poe finally realize that his heart was beating fast. So fast and so loudly Finn was bound to hear it. To feel it. Finn was kissing him. _Him!_

Grinning into the kiss, he let his right hand trail down Finn's chest. Firm and comfortingly warm and the touch made Finn sigh against Poe's lips.

"I want to go to Lothal," Finn breathed, "because I want to look for a kyber crystal of my own. That's what I wanted to tell Rey. That-"

Poe laughed and opened his eyes again. He leaned his forehead against Finn's. "A kyber crystal?"

"Kyber crystal." Finn was a bit winded and his breath his Poe's lips almost promisingly. "Because-"

"That's what you wanted to tell her," Poe said, the fear that had been weighing him down vanishing with Finn's nod. "You're-"

"I am."

A/N: Hope you liked this little piece. Please leave a comment, even if you didn't ;)


End file.
